Survivor: Socotra
| returnees = Cerise Slade (7) Dev Squires (10) Jamie Sadler (10) Xiomara Vasquez (10) | previousseason = Canary Islands - BvW | nextseason = Chad - BvBvB }} Survivor: Socotra '(alternately known as Survivor: Socotra - Captains) ''is the fourth season in Sulola's fanon series. The season started with three tribes of seven. Each tribe was headed by a returning player, the tribe's captain, one from each of the first three seasons. These captains were castaways who had leadership skills and were returning for redemption. Twists * '''Hidden Immunity Idol: One immunity idol will be hidden in each tribe's camp. Once it is played, it will not be rehidden. * '''Captains: '''One returning player will lead each tribe, one from each of the first three seasons. These three players are returning due to their leadership skills and their need for redemption after being blindsided out of the game or falling just short of the Final Tribal Council in their original run. * '''Castaway Trade: '''At the Final 17, the tribes will be asked to elect their strongest member. That castaway will be switched to another tribe. The tribe's numbers will stay the same, they will just swap one member for another. * '''Jury of 10, Final 3: '''10 castaways will serve on this season's jury and will decide the winner between a final 3. Castaways The Game Voting History Reception '''Fan Favorite: '''Xiomara Vasquez with 53% of the vote. '''Player of the Season: '''Cerise Slade with 44% of the vote. '''Hero of the Season: '''Jamie Sadler with 75% of the vote. '''Villain of the Season: '''Brandt Donegal with 48% of the vote. '''Most in Need of Redemption: '''Char Glover with 82% of the vote. Socotra is an interesting season and it's quality is debated quite frequently. No one can deny that most of the merge is a riot, from Char's vote off to everything after Zander leaves the game. While the pre-merge has a few great moments, like Brandt's blindside, most of it is predictable and slow, and one of the most boring merges the show has ever seen. While it builds up the merge perfectly and lets an awesome battle ensue between stellar characters, the pre-merge is pretty stale and has a controversial twist (the castaway swap). However, this season produced a stellar cast of characters, from Jamie to Cerise to Mira to Char, and enriched the legacies of both Xiomara Vasquez and Dev Squires, two fan favorites from prior seasons. Sole Survivor Jamie played an exciting underdog game, being down in numbers after his allies got picked off in the merge but fighting back through use of bold strategy, Immunity wins, and idol plays. His romance with Mira is also one of the highlights of the season, and his win raises the value of it. Overall, Socotra is a controversial season; many people adore it because of its wonderful post-merge game and its awesome underdog storyline, but others put it low in their rankings due to a rather slow pre-merge and some fishy twists that eliminated strong competitors early, like the castaway swap and the unmerge. Ultimately, it's up for you to decide, and if you wanna enjoy the season, just sit through the sometimes dull pre merge because the payoff is worth it. Trivia Other players were considered/invited to return as captains due to being strong personalities and leaders on their seasons. *From Swaziland, Xandera Liu, Harris Mueller, and Florenzo Herrera were also considered to return. Xandera wasn't ready to compete once more, wanting more time so people would forget about her, and casting decided to eliminate Florenzo due to not fitting with the newbies well. In the end, casting decided on Xiomara over Harris because she was more popular. *From Barbados, Thom Glover, Maura Phipps, and Kit Prichard were considered to return. Kit decided she would rather focus on her schooling, and Maura wanted to take a longer break before returning. Casting eventually decided on Dev over Thom because they thought Dev would fit the cast better and was more of an active leader. *From Canary Islands, Liris Chapman, Soo Jung Kim, Vince Bourbon, and Carina Gibson were considered to return. Liris wanted more time before she returned to play as her win would be fresh on the minds of the players, and Soo Jung couldn't take off two consecutive rounds of working. Vince and Carina were both willing to come back; in the end, casting decided on Vince with Brandt as a backup, saving Carina for a later season as she was too similar to Xiomara. Vince got ill before filming began so Brandt replaced him as the third captain. Category:Season Page Category:Themed Seasons Category:Captains Seasons Category:21 People Seasons Category:Partial Returnee Seasons Category:Seasons in the Middle East